Antoinette Avharain
"If there's one thing I regret most in life, it's not making up with my birth mother, a close second is being an Occultist." ''- A signature phase used by the Depraved Queen. '''Antoinette Lilian Avharain Eldor', a young woman who lived as she died, in a series of confusing events that she could never fully understand. Born Princess of Byson to the crowned Queen Chandra Avharain and King Ceris Avharain in their second set of twins. Twin sister to Kresnik Avharain, adoptive sister and wife of King Niklaus Eldor, Antoinette had a large family, and an even larger reputation for making a mess out of things, so much so that she mutated herself; becoming the first royal-blood woman to mutate themselves into a Malpercius as well as be the first known Avharain to be an Occultist and even end up wielding the Dark Blade Durendal toward the end of her life. If there was one thing the young woman wanted to do, it was make up for her past and do something good for once, however always twisting down the downward spiral of Occult Madness. She often went by the nickname of Toni '''to family. Personality Antoinette was, a very self-righteous and childish individual. Her dreams and ambitions always seemed to border near the impossible, and most of her personality in the latter half of her life came from her crippling depression, desire for redemption, and overall wanting and longing for love. Very anti-social outside of those she viewed as family and those that family had introduced to her, Antoinette was a rather poor conversationalist, yet oddly a great speechwriter. She was known for doing things for the sake of others, sacrificing her own needs and wants for what she felt would be better for others. No matter what she did, her mentality was to make the world "better". If Occultism is powered by destruction, Antoinette's was powered by her own self-destructive tendencies. Despite this, Antoinette was a loving mother, and had a weakness for children and a pathological desire to forgive those in her childhood, often times turning a blind eye to any wrong doings of those she cared about. When not occupied by her depressive tendencies, she was known to be snarky and sarcastic. Sometimes a bit witty. A personality trait she picked up from Korrin Sakete. History Antoinette Avharain was born in age 787, Princess to the Avharain lineage and the village of Byson, Antoinette was rather sheltered as a child. Having only one true childhood friend from the age of four, she developed a strong bond to the boy named Vucari Sevren and by time she was 13, she had decided to marry him, ending up having a set of triplet children. At the age of five, Antoinette experienced a forceful push of Occultism into herself by her Lightning Magic instructor, Daana Akida. Daana Akida was a mother figure to Antoinette, as Chandra; her mother was often to busy with the other children and her Queenly duties to tend to the ever-so needy Princess. By time she was age 9, her twin brother had attempted to, and nearly killed her. Causing the girl to run away only to attempt to return home moments too late. Her mother and home of Byson was destroyed by the threat of Mimics. However at age 9, Antoinette had also met with Hecate Rosengard , A woman who she had come to refer to as her mother; albeit reluctantly at first due to her love and mourning of her birth mother. With the Death of Chandra Antoinette met a Doppleganger Mimic in the shape of the woman. Though Younger, Antoinette knew the woman as being a fake, but was unable to destroy the Mimic as she vowed due to the family-face. '''TO BE CONTINUED... WHEN I'M NOT TOO LAZY TO FINISH. Abilities and Weapons and other Tools Master Lightning Magi - '''Antoinette's ability to use Lightning Magic was born within her by the age of three, She was a magnificant Lightning mage to the point she could Manipulate metal via the use of Magnetism as well as allow herself to levitate in place with the advanced control of electromagnetics. '''Expert Occultist - '''Antoinette was an expert Occultist, while not a master, She was strong enough to be able to force away dark urges and prevent herself from throwing potentally lethal blows. Of course, Mixing this with her Lightning Magic created the arguably most destructive Magic, Hellstorm'. '''Physical Resiliency - '''Antoinette often wore full-body clothing to hide a number of combative scars. The only scar she shown publically was the one scaling down the right side of her face. In many of her fights, she was noted for being surprisingly tolerant to pain for such a lithe woman. 'Sacrifice - 'Mutating herself into a Malpercius to gain power to further meet her goals, Antoinette was able to absorb life force, Memories and even regenerate small wound damage. By the time she died; her abuse of Sacrifice's drug-like high from taking the lives of other's allowed for her body to have no scars, sometimes-violet mutated and rarely scaled patches of flesh where these scars once were. '''Water Magic - '''Antoinette was a moderately well off Water Mage, it is said she develop the Magic when raising her children to on-spot clean them of their messes by some Tilandrean servants' accounts, however the true reason was the symbolism to her birth mother, Chandra--and how she never had anything as a physical reminder of the woman. '''Wind Magic - '''Developed around the same time as her water Magic, It was not as well developed. She can be quoted saying both her birth parents using it influenced her decision, a symbolic rememberance of their persons. '''Master Sound Magic - '''Antoinette Sound magic was masterful, From making small little trinkets with runes and sound Magic, to pampering her husband Niklaus, to changing her voice in the guise of Phantasm; the woman was known for using Sound Magic in every possible utilization. '''Expert Runewriter - '''Using both her research, Niklaus's research, and other various notes, Antoinette was a rather crafty rune Mage. It is said the children's royal quarters within Tilandre's castle are forever imbued with runes that keep the rooms at a rather comforting level, creating light and gentle ocean wave-like sounds, and small little runes that kept small amounts of light within the rooms. 'Durendal - '''Antoinette wielded Durendal up until the last few moments of her life. Upon taking up the blade, she abandoned the crown of Tilandre. Seeing herself as truly fallen from any hope of redemption. She is cited for stating her reason for using the weapon was to destroy the Half-Angel Judeal Loki with "Any means nessicary". '''Shadowbear Staff - '''Otherwise known as the Ursala Dungeon staff, this weapon served as Antoinette's primary combat tool for the vast Majority of her adulthood. The Staff was given to her by her sister-in-law Katya in her will. Antoinette made the artifact a 'crown' of those who wear the Eldor name. Marking it as the weapon of the strongest Eldor spellcaster and thusly handing the staff down to her adopted daughter Aliza. '''Elementalist's Ring - '''This ring in particular was given to her by Niklaus as a wedding gift. The ring was a finely crafted golden ring with a multi-colored gem. The ring was never removed from her hand until death, where she requested it be handed off to her eldest daughter; Valdis Avharain II. '''Ebony Gauntlet - '''Originally a prototype gauntlet, This rune-infused item was made of fine-quality ebony wood found in the Yokai Woodlands and retrieved by Antoinette's dear friend Artyom Zirnitra, it was runicly infused to help control occultism and to reduce chances of burning like most woods. Designed more toward magical enhancement and control than for protection. The gauntlet was never given an official name, but passed down to Aliza as well, being the only Occultist of Antoinette's children. '''Vaxel Shell - '''Obtained originally by Katya and another artifact Antoinette inherited, the woman wore it for a time. When Kane first approached her for the item, a clear statement to him was made. Telling him to 'become a true Hero' if he wanted something of Katya's. Upon the time she had start slipping from herself due to Sacrifice, she had approached Kane and handed him the artifact, reluctantly departing soon after. Trivia Antoinette had a fetish for horns, so much so she could be seen chasing the skirts of Drakanite women. Antoinette was highly medicated to an almost drug-like high level near constantly for her various mental disorders, she could be found often times sitting on the bench of Tilandre, starting off into space with a roll of soothing reed attached to her lips. Often abusing drugs to escape reality. Seperation anxiety, Clinical depression, and mild schizophrenia, Post-Traumatic-Stress-Disorder are all mental disorders that were very clear she could be diagnosed with. The death of her second husband, King Niklaus is said to be a drastic turning point where her recovering mental state completely crumbled. She was often distant and is said to have never gotten over the loss of family members, specifically her two husbands. For as terrible as she was at communication, She had a fort built on one of the islands connected by the shaky bridge between Byson and Tilandre. Set as a naval base and first-line of defense, should Byson ever choose to attack. She was also a very loving mother. Often dropping whatever she was doing for the sake of her six birth and one adopted children. Antoinette's mother had Seven children biologically, Antoinette had six children biologically and adopted a seventh, it had become a joke due to them that Avharain women are prone to not having children, but having litters. A crack at their ookami heritage. Antoinette was an Azraelite , though not very public about it, and following the 'New-Wave' of azraelite beliefs of Korrin Sakete. She was not very public about her personal or religious beliefs in any regard and would often sooner dismiss religious arguments than carry them. Antoinette was nearly blind in her right eye. The same eye with the scar across it and that had turned gray, up until she restored it via Sacrifice. All of Antoinette Descendants had a rare mutated gene that can cause hair color to not be uniform, splitting into two maybe even three different colors. Antoinette was a BDSM fanatic and a bit of a pervert. Her bookshelf nearest her bed was often filled with various erotica and pornography, primarily related to lesbianism and Drakanites. She was rumored to have slept with several women after the death of her second husband, Niklaus. All of Antoinette's and Niklaus's Runewriting research was compiled and published in both Tilandre and the Phoenix Academy upon her withdraw from the crown. Category:Characters